1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply devices, and more particularly relates to a power supply device including a battery, and first and second boost converters.
2. Description of Related Art
As a power supply device of this type, there has conventionally been proposed a device including: a power supply; and first and second boost converters each connected to a first power line and a second power line in parallel with each other, the first power line being connected to a load, the second power line being connected to the power supply, the first and second boost converters being configured to supply electric power of the second power line to the first power line while boosting a voltage of the electric power (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114918). The first boost converter has: first and second switching elements (a first upper arm and a first lower arm) connected in series between a positive electrode line of the first electric power line and negative electrode lines of the first and second electric power lines; first and second diodes connected in parallel to the first and second switching elements each in an opposite direction; and a first reactor connected to a first center point between the first switching element and the second switching element and to a positive electrode line of the second electric power line. The second boost converter has: third and fourth switching elements (a second upper arm and a second lower arm) connected in series between the positive electrode line of the first electric power line and the negative electrode lines of the first and second electric power lines; third and fourth diodes connected in parallel to the third and fourth switching elements each in the opposite direction; and a second reactor connected to a second center point between the third switching element and the fourth switching element and to the positive electrode line of the second electric power line.